


Best Laid Plans...

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [97]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Gags, M/M, Overworking, Pampering, Parker wanted to surprise Morbie with sexy things and it just didn't work out, Prostate Milking, Surprises, canceled scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Parker wanted to do something sexy for his husband after so many times of coming home to gifts in the bedroom... only to have him curl up on him and pass out the moment he got in the bed.Okay once, happens... long day, long (surprise you're stuck here) double shift, it happens.Second time pisses him off... After the third one he is about to tear someone's throat out, verbally mind you, because his husband has only slept and gone to work for the last several days in a row...





	Best Laid Plans...

Michael shuffled in, smiling when he saw Peter already sprawled on the bed and happily flopped onto him and nuzzled him as he fell asleep.

Peter on the other hand, was blinking at the dark head of hair cuddled up to his chest and gave his restraints a soft tug before laughing behind his gag, snapping his fingers when Michael actually let out a snore, he was well and truly out cold. “Gag sir? Or would you like me to position you more comfortably for a night of waiting?”

Peter pointed at his gag as he leaned up to let Jarvis take it off him before he fell back laughing, “Just, give me a minute... I wanna keep the cuffs on in case he wakes up later and wants to get frisky but this isn't that comfortable for me. I expected a good hard quick fucking not my husband's full weight on my chest.”

Jarvis rubbed his arms and legs as he released them, “If it's any consolation, it was a quite enjoyable image, sir.”

“Thanks J, too bad Morbie was so tired from a double he didn't think beyond sleep.”

“Perhaps better luck next attempt?”

“Didn't wanna ruin the surprise by telling him, kinda my fault.”

“Let me know if you would like to be restrained again, sir.”

“I- I'm good, the 'fuck me' cuffs are on, if Morbie needs help moving me he can ask for it. Until then, guess I'm calling it a night since he's using me as a body pillow.”

“Good night, sir.”

-

Peter squirmed the next night, wrists and ankles bound to the legs of the coffee table, slick and open when Michael shuffled through the doors and sleepily trudged as far as the couch before he flopped over and passed out. Peter growled behind the gag as he thrashed hard enough he actually felt one of the legs bend in annoyance. After a few calming breathes, he took a deep breathe and snapped. “Gag, sir?”

Peter nodded as Jarvis took the gag off, “This is getting annoying... what is going on that's the 2nd double shift in a row? What happened to the on call rotation?”

“I'm unsure, sir. I could inquired when Michael awakens.”

Peter got loose to finally stand up and glare at his ko'd husband before his anger cooled, “Let's get him to bed... we need something better than that coffee table-”

“Might I suggest 'breed me' protocol, sir?”

Peter blinked, “You really have protocols for everything, don't you?”

“Merely need to speak up to find out.”

“Table that for later, I need to get my husband back into bed, not be about to have you fuck me into oblivion due to frustration...”

“Tabled, sir.”

“Thank you,” Peter sighed as he scooped up his now cuddling husband and took him to bed.

-

Peter frowned when the 3rd was a seemingly identical to the 2nd. Michael shuffled to the couch and grumbled as he drifted off. “Okay, that's it, that's 3 doubles in a row, what the absolute fuck is going on?”

Michael mumbled, “No clue. Sorry- been rough shifts.”

Peter glared as he called up the hospital, “Yes, this is Dr. Morbius, I'm wondering if you can give me an explanation for my husband having 3 doubles in 3 days? No, not called, not scheduled, all of them last minute. Were you lying when it said there was an 'on call' daily rotation? Because yes, once, happens, twice is a little annoying but happens 3 days in a fucking row? 16 hours shifts?! With no warning? Where the fuck are your on calls?” Peter huffed and glared as he circled the couch, smiling as he picked his sleeping husband up. “So- you've had 3 different on calls refuse to answer? Okay, good to know...” Michael blinked when he was laid out on the bed. “Go back to sleep, love.”

Michael hummed as he heard Peter's angry 'don't fuck with me' voice before the bedroom door clicked shut, taking the very angry Parker out of earshot.

-

Michael glared when he saw the suit enter the ER as he was ready to tell his relief all the bullshit he'd been dealing with before getting the hell out of dodge but no, his relief didn't show up, another suit did... about to inform him he's stuck on shift. “No- no, I'm done with this... 4 days in a row of you showing up at the end of my shift to give me some bullshit reason that you couldn't reach the on call because some asshole didn't show. I'm done, I will not go through this again. I am fucking leaving, you better start pounding pavement.”

“Give me an hour?”

“Clock already started,” he glared as he stomped back into the ER, Madame Butterfly was grinning as she cleaned up a patient. He figured out why when a very tired looking doctor came back with the suit. “About time someone picked up their fucking phone.” He grumbled through the ER status before, “Wait, are you the overnight?”

He shook his head, “No- not usually.”

“Are you on a double, floating?”

“No- just, didn't expect to be called in. Was getting a nap.”

“Sorry to interrupt it but this woulda been day 4 of last minute doubles.”

“I completely understand, little coffee and I'll by good.”

He nodded before growling at the suit, “I better not get called in tomorrow either-”

“We're... we're dealing with the situation. We didn't realize how many times this had happened.”

“Translation: you need better communication. Consider this a complaint on the lack there of.”

“Understood, Doctor. Enjoy your day off.”

Michael didn't even both with a cab, he flew back to the Penthouse and slipped into their bedroom, “J, let Peter know I'm home and taking a shower.”

Jarvis gave an uncertain sound, “Sir just called an hour ago, when he realized you weren't on your way home. He's working late.”

Michael growled and flail, “Goddamnit!”

“Might I suggest a calming bath instead?”

Michael grumbled as he started the tub, “Let Parker know I'm off tomorrow when he gets home... if he's up for something. And I would really love some Chinese...”

“Shall I order some, sir? Or would you prefer to wait until after you bath, sir?”

“Fuck it, J, Pamper day.”

“Engaged, sir.” Jarvis smiled as he came into the room, kneeling at the side of the tub to take one of his angry feet and skillfully massaged the aches from them, “Happy Family today or Seafood delight?”

“MMMmmm both? Both sound good.”

“Dragon scale cookies?”

“Read my mind, J. God you're good with your hands.”

“Jacuzzi settings, sir or are vibrations a bad thing today?”

“Fuck it, J, need some good pampering today.”

Michael relaxed as he felt the jets hitting all the sore spots on his back as he finally stretched his wings, moaning as Jarvis' skilled hands massaged all the tension from them. “Sir, the food has arrived, I'll be back momentarily.”

“Mhm, the best, J.” Michael laid back and drifted in that happy hazy place Jarvis' wonderful massages always put him in.

“Open up, sir.”

He smiled as he opened his mouth, moaning as the well flavored shrimp hitting his tongue, “Best, J.”

“I aim to please, sir,” he blinked as a scallop dropped onto his tongue as two hands massaged at his arm.

“Hm?” He blinked his eyes open to smile at his grinning baby boy kneeling at his head, feeding him his meal. “Thought you were working late.”

“Canceled after J said you got out on time. Much more important. Now, lobster or another shrimp?”

“Mmm surprise me baby boy.” Michael grinned as he ate a piece of broccoli, grinning, “Best meal ever.” He hummed as he felt himself being nudged to sit upright as two arms rubbed his tense shoulder before he opened for another bite, humming at the pea pod. “This feels like rewarding bad behavior...”

“How so, sir?” Jarvis asked as he had him shift a leg up to start chasing tension out of his calves.

“I told them at the hospital I was fucking leaving- and yelled at them.”

Peter chuckled, “Nah, this is a reward for not putting up with shit,” Michael gasped as a hand wrapped around his thickening cock. “A reward for all those scenes I tried to set up and ended up having to give up to let you sleep.” Michael moaned, shifting as Peter continued to jerk him, “For not putting up with bullshit and actually calling it out.”

Michael gasped and came by the time Peter's lips reached his cock, “Fuck. I'm entirely too relaxed for this...”

“Nah, we just got started. Doesn't Jarvis usually have you so pliant you couldn't care less if the sun fell outa the sky by now?”

“Mmmmm, already there, baby boy. Daddy needs his cuffs on for this.”

“I would gladly assist in putting them on, sir.”

Michael held up his arm, sighing when he felt the bracelet shifted out of the way before the cuff was secure. “Love you, so much.”

“We love you too, sir.”

“My boys, love being at my boys' mercy. No better place to be.”

“No sleeping yet, Daddy got lots of good food to enjoy first.”

“But wanna- so peaceful and just-” Michael yawned, and blinked when he felt another shrimp set on his tongue, “Mmmm, that does taste good though.”

“See, food first then sleep.”

“Would sir like me to thoroughly massage him before bed?”

“Hmmm, would love you to, Jarvis. I still have so many places that are tense.”

“I can visually see at least one,” Jarvis smirked as he reached under him to start massaging his ass, making him moan when he got to his hole, “And a few that just can't stay relaxed.”

“Mmmm milk me, J. Milk me good.”

“No choking allowed, sir. Chew very carefully,” Jarvis said as he pressed in, crooking his fingers to slip them over his prostate.

“Fuck, right. No choking,” Michael opened for another bite, this one chicken as he tried to keep the pieces between his teeth as he felt milking him slowly, deliberatley to ensure he wasn't started into inhaling too sharp. “Fuck, faster?”

“Not this time sir, slow and steady. I hear it's an even better release when you take it slow.”

Michael shifted his hips, moaning before Peter smiled as he kissed him before giving him another bite. “You're... you're torturing me, aren't you?”

“Never, Daddy, just pampering.”

Michael whimpered when Jarvis slowed down when he was so close, “Torture,” was repeated as Jarvis watched him while he caught his breathe, blinking when Peter held out another piece for him to eat before Jarvis would continue. “Fuck! Please, J, just... just finish me.”

“It's called Edging, sir. The faster you finish you food, the faster I finish you. Now, no choking...”

Michael cursed as Jarvis kept bringing him so close before he would stop, Peter grinning and waving another bite in his face. “Definitely torture...”

“Say that once you've finished eating, sir. I guarantee you'll enjoy it.”

“And, and when I don't?”

Jarvis actually licked his lips as he brought him so close again, “I assure you, sir. We will enjoy you thoroughly when you pass out from the orgasm when we're finished here.”

Michael's wings actually flapped in frustration when Jarvis pushed him so close again before he whimpered at the bite held out to him, “I can't, please, just- fuck let me come.”

“Color, Daddy?”

Michael whimpered, falling limp as he opened his mouth, “Is that 'green' sir?”

Michael nodded as he carefully chewed, swallowing before nodding again, mentally preparing for another moment of near orgasmic bliss before it would be pulled away from him, “Green.”

Michael was a whimpering mess after several more bites, until finally, “All gone Daddy.”

Michael gasped, panting as he felt Jarvis massaging his painfully overstimulated prostate again, whimpering and whining, grabbing at Peter's arms, “Gag me, I'mma- I'mma scream. Please.”

Jarvis shoved his arm forward, hand covering his mouth as his eyes rolled back and his body spasmed so hard Peter couldn't even get the flailing wings under control before his eyes dropped closed even as Jarvis kept up the milking until his body stopped thrusting and spurting. “There, sir, that wasn't so bad.”

He was aware, he just couldn't even gather enough strength to open his eyes as he felt Peter wrangle his wings as they lifted him out of the tub. God, it was going to be a good night.

 


End file.
